vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Bengé
Bengé was a Mutant from the village of the Barbarois and one of three very powerful Barbarois hired to guard Mayerling's carriage. His appearance is in the third book, "Demon Deathchase." Character overview A shroud-encased mutant with a warped sense of humor and a kabuki-like white face and hands. He crafts illusions and ensnares D with a dramatic time-space warping trap. He can expand and flatten himself into a shadow-like darkness, he can move along inside shadows and can actually kill a being by attacking their shadows. Other Media Adaptations Hideyuki Kikuchi's Vampire Hunter D Vol. 3 The three Barbarois bodyguards are very similar to their appearance in the novel. Instead of mutants, they are the descendants of a variety of halfbreed demons, indebted to Dracula, who appears in their past as a savior. Bengé, while still a trickster, is completely black and unnaturally slim, as opposed to having a kabuki-like white face and hands in the movie adaption. He still crafts illusions, but never ensnares D with the movie's dramatic time-space warping trap (an element apparently borrowed from the second novel). His death is almost identical, as he attempts to attack both Borgoff and Kyle. Unlike the movie, Caroline and Mashira both show disgust with his antics and modus operandi. Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust Alongside Machira and Caroline, Benge escorts Meier Link's carriage safely to its destination: a shuttle waiting to take off. Meier Link wants to take Charlotte with him using the rocket ship as they are apparently in love. However, many mercenaries have been hired, including the Marcus Brothers, to return the young woman. When the Marcus Brothers approach the land of the Barbarois, Benge mocks them. His maniacal laughter echoes through the town as he pierces Nolt's shadow, killing him right where he stands. As Nolt dies standing up, Benge returns to the Barbarois town, where he is directed to guard the carriage which carries Charlotte alongside Machira and Caroline. D appears and attacks them, but is unsuccessful due to Benge's deadly time trap, which ensnares D along with his sword and lets him fall over a mountain, killing his horse. As D tries to obtain another horse, Benge and Caroline have their hands full trying to eliminate the Marcus Brothers. As the Marcus Brothers crash into a deserted land with a nearby construction zone, Benge tries to attack their shadows. However, he is surprised with a slew of falling arrows planted by the Marcus Brothers, who were prepared for his sneaky tactics. Benge manages to dodge many of the arrows by performing backflips. However, one arrow pierces him through the neck in the end of his acrobatic stunts, and he dissolves himself, trying to regroup through the shadows, climbing upward. In that instant of retreat, Kyle pierces him through the heart with his boomerang-like weapon, propelling Benge to the ground, dead. Later, Machira and Caroline comment that Benge should have returned, but they are well aware that it is likely he was killed. Vampire Hunter D video game Benge, along with Machira, make appearances as bosses in the Bloodlust tie-in game.